pokemon vs realidade
by lucasfoda
Summary: isso ai porra


e antes der tudo eu coloquei o idioma ingles porque da mais views Aceito criticas construtivas mas fanboylismo nunca sabem pq acredito que ganhariamos uma guerra comtra o univerço pokemon

1 nosso deus e mais poderoso que são seus e piscaria e faria o arceus sumir da existencia

2 nois evoluimos de forma diferente por seus próprios pokemons pra elasem eles eles meio que ficarao folga e sua tecnologia outros tomou outro rumo sendo superior em outras coisas mais em destruiçao em massa e guerra vish tao por for kkk

3eles nao tem armamentes que nois e pokemons sao seres organicos assim como nos

4 armas que literalemte varreriam um pais do mapa mas tipo se fossem usado no brasil iriam destruir vários estados de uma vez imagina quantas cidades existem num estado?

5 arceus nao sobreviveria a uma explosao nuclear se para o desenvolvimento e desenvolvimento de uma cidade tão remota um local pequeno tão ter ablidades e nao poder nao e muito muito mais do que isso Criaçao do homen e sem conteudo dos sectores secundários da radiaçao etc etc

6 eles nao sobreviverian a um apocalipse nuclear logo depois da bomba explodir cairia uma chuva radioativa em iroshima por exemplo essa chuva começou 20 minutos depois e cobriu uma área de 20 km em torno do marco 0 da catastrofe hehe imagina varias detonando no mundo todo sem comtar Um nuvem que cobriria o sol e impediria a fotosintese por anos

7 se nos quizessemos poderiamos se e que ja nao existe uma região dos panos crie logo uma bomba de 500 megatons pra pra tu ter uma ideia olha a maior ja testada e ela teve uma tarefa mais baixa com um metado pois senao o piloto morreria na explosao Aqui retire os Espaços do link youtube watch? V = qjnm3V0xYjI e muit easy

Estou impressionado humano criando armas pra detonar o planeta mas nao cria cura pro cancer na verdade e pq nao quer mesmo pois da mais dinheiro

8 um pokemon nao resistiria a armas de fogo convencionais dependendo do pokemon e da arma usa

9 na realidade tudo e mais tosco entao o univerço pokemon so e mais uma verçao incrivel da realidade

10 na realidade pokemons morrerian o tempo todo teriamos sangue pra la e pra ca ossos pra pra etc etc etc se o univerço pokemon viesse praca

11 quela bomba que eu citei praticamente serial visivel facilmente do espaço para um vídeo que o cara saltou alto pra caramba de paraquedas praticamente ja dava pra ver o vazio do espaço kk ea bomba original pensada tinha 100 megatons que ultrapassarian essa altura

12 a bomba que e uma das mais rapidas nucleares que podem comter de 40 a 60 megatons elas percorrem pera ai antes disso vcs vao falar mas tem pokemos que a velocidade deles e tao alta que chega a do som kkkk albert wesker residente ultrapassa mal a uma velocidade Do som e tratraria muito jente la como bebes ja que um jato que bate a velocidade do som 2400 nao algumas das pessoas das pessoas e do albert sim e bomba que eu citei chega chega a 7 km / s ou seja 7 km por segundo 24 mil e Os poucos minutos por hora e a hora do ano e 2400 chupa e seu carro a 130 por hora kkk essa bomba alcança no 20 segundos alcança nao ultrapassa

13 antigamente tinhao bombas com kilotons toneladas de tnt 1 koloton equevale a 1000 toneladas de tnt agora quer dizer antigamente mesmo com bombas com megatons milhares de toneladas de tnt oute 1 megaton 1 milhao de toneladas de bombas ja testada tinha 50 a 57 Megatons ou seja 50 a 57 milhoes de toneladas de tnt

14 bombas que destroem bunkers e isso ai meu caro nao adianta nada mais um bunker em guerra nuclear mais

15 a bomba b41 que tem 25 megatons poise mais fraca que a citada Anteriormente e capaz de edestruir um predio a 13 km de distancia da explosao e pode acontecer uma pessoa num raio de 24 km

16 e aquela bomba que eu citei que bate 24 mil km / h ela tem de 40 megatons por ai e ela ultrapassa várias vezes uma velocidade de tempo e 2400 e essa bomba tem capacidade pra varrer o texas e paris inteiros mas no brasil seria vários Estados De uma vez poço brasil eta emtreo os mais grandes do mundo

Simceramente serialo baratas pra nos


End file.
